


Unforeseeable Ways

by HawkMoth



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 50th anniversary, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkMoth/pseuds/HawkMoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every decision rebounds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Comments greatly appreciated)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforeseeable Ways

******

Nightmares are there through all his waking hours. He can't forget the past and yet he's still condemned to relive it.

But in sleep there are actual dreams, which are filled with light, distant laughter and hope. (And how odd that he awakens with the sound of the TARDIS landing in his ears, even when she's in full flight.) The dreams should drive him mad, to see the past unmade and Gallifrey full of life, but they fade quickly in the face of his waking reality, flame and smoke and numbers without end. 

He runs, and they're still there. He searches for distractions, but he can't forget. 

And then one day, there comes a moment--

_Everybody lives, Rose! Just this once! Everybody lives!_

\--and suddenly he sees her, but not her, full of joy, and triumph, and so is he, but not for London, not for the Earth; for something somewhere else and it means so much more--

Then that moment is gone, replaced by another. But the joy does not fade, and behind it he can feel hope again...though for what he cannot say. 

And in the days and years that follow, for no good reason he will suddenly think about sugar in tea, ripples in water and echoes in Time...

But only for a moment.

******

**Author's Note:**

> For some strange reason (actually, having seen "The Five(ish) Doctors Reboot") there are Old Skool references to Seven.


End file.
